The First Real Lucario
by LucarioTheKing
Summary: Hello. My first story on fanfiction. Currently writing from: Canada. Might be short for the first chapter, but gets larger and more developed.
1. The Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story and any similarities are a coincidence.**

 **Somewhere in North Florida. July 17, 1921.**

"Private Smith, I have instructed you to seal the chamber that held the mysterious orb. Has it been done successfully?" Queried the general.

"Yes, sir. It is sealed. The mysterious blue dog has escaped our forces, though. It was shooting blue orbs after our troops. We suffered 4 casualties and many more injured."

Smith was, perhaps, the first still living person to see the blue dog, later known as Lucario. The troops were withdrawn following other mysterious happenings.

 **New Jersey, USA. August 3rd, 2019.**

"Louie! Louie! Where is Louie!" I said with enthusiasm. Just the kid I needed for his expertise on this math. Where the hell is he!

"Ya know..." Said he, "you don't need me. Clearly you have a better grade than I do. A 95!"

"Just sayin, getting ready for the Florida trip." I said. "Should be back right afterward."

"Alex!" Father shouted. "Alex, are you ready for the best trip of your entire life?!"

Gah, I thought. He always says this. Overly enthusiastic about everything. Why can't I stay back and play video games?

Well, this trip aught to be good. "Louie, take care of Ben and Bonnie for me." Ben, our horse, and Bonnie was our cat. Possibly the best friends you could have in life.

Soon we were on the freeway heading south. Trees were passing, and so was time. I was the navigator, as I always was, and had the fate of the future in my paws.. Hands.

It had slowly turned from day to night. There was an eerie mist in the air. The kind that sends chills up your spine. Of course, father had the country station on. Vibrating throughout the vehicle with the beat.

Thats when it happened. A blue orb engulfed the car, something only I could see I later learned, and sent spikes of pain through my body. As quickly as it came, it left.

Father's music seemed louder. Everything was in a daze. Then there was nothing.

"He's awake.." Said the doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"Tell me what happened" I said dryly, glancing at my hands. Wait! Paws? And a spike to top it off.

I yelped and jumped off of the hospital bed. Burst into the bathroom and saw a creature of fantasy. A Lucario.

"Whoa.." I gasped as I stared at my new form. _Well, I reasoned,_ _this is all probably a dream. I'll wake up in the car right now!_ I punched myself in the muzzle. Not the best of ideas, as I fell to the floor in pain. Worse than any headache...


	2. The Hotel on the Ocean

They later discharged me from the hospital after much review. My parents took the change by surprise, as they were very cautious around me. Turning into a video game character doesn't happen every day. My favourite shirt was ripped by the chest spike, and my khakis were burst open.

The doctor did not know what had happened, as my current DNA was not of any in this world.

We drove to the nearest pizza place, where I waited in the car. Shortly after father left, a group of teenagers noticed me.

"The hell is that?!" Shouted one.

"A furry maybe?"

"What do you want?" I asked through aura.

They all stared at me, then back at each other. Then a thought occurred to me. Why not create an aura sphere? Would that be enough to scare them off?

I swung open the door and faced them. I quickly conjured an aura sphere in my paws.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked.

"Well, mate, Lucario can make aura sphere. Thought they didn't exist but guess I'm wrong." Said one with a thick Australian accent.

"Good.. " I started before the tallest struck me in the muzzle. I fell to the ground, yet again from the pain. I rose to my paws, with my muzzle bleeding.

They all looked on in shock, as they slowly backed away. _Idiots, can't stand idiots. I turned into this form and have to face trouble._

"Pizza's ready.. Uh.. Son.." He said uneasily as he stared at my chest spike.

"Aight. Great. Into a place for more stares." I snapped.

As I entered, a kid about 10 immediately started pointing and staring. "Lucario! Look!"

"It isn't polite to point and stare Jimmie." She said, all the while she was staring at me.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I don't mind unless it kills me," I said jokingly.

We ate the pizza without much event, with my appetite being much larger than usual.

"How bout I buy you one for yourself. Gotta eat it all and save none for yer paps!"

"Dad, I am starving. Really."

"What're ya s'posed to be anyways?"

"Video game character. Lucario." I replied.

"If you are a superhero from a video thingee than what is your superpower?" Father queried.

"I dunno. Never really played him much," I said.

Surprisingly, he wanted to continue the trip. Continuing to drive south, the weather got warmer and warmer. Then the ultimate test of my life: facing other people. What would they think of me?

We finally arrived, a day behind schedule.

"Grab the duffel bag, eh?" I said.

"No reason why ya can't get it yourself. Three fingers doesn't mean that ya can't lift!" Father snapped.

I entered the hotel with the bags. I glanced over to the main reception area. A couple of kids were playing on their DSes. I attempted to sneak by, but a big blue Lucario can't go unnoticed.

"Whoaaaa!" The kids echoed as they saw me. "Are you real?" One asked. "Make an aura sphere." Another commanded.

I sighed. "I am not real. You'll wake up from your dreams." I said sarcastically.

"Pleaseee?" The youngest begged.

"Alright. Only this once."

I focused on my paws. A small blue orb appeared growing ever larger. _Where am I going to put this thing? Outside, yes! What an idea._

"Follow me outside." I called to the kids. Have to fire this sphere somewhere.

I looked toward the ocean. What a genius idea! Shoot it there. But look at all the people on the beach. They surely would see me.

Without thinking, I blasted it into the pavement. CRRAAACKK! The ground opened. A little cave was revealed with a small light inside.

I descended into the cave, not knowing what I'd find...


End file.
